


Quiet

by mayclair



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sukka, i miss them, short fluff oneshot, suki and sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayclair/pseuds/mayclair
Summary: Suki is worn out and stressed but Sokka makes sure to look after her.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Quiet

Suki was exhausted and seconds away from passing out.

For the past two days, she had got close to zero sleep since she was too busy staying up all night long as her body refused to let her get even a second of sleep.

Because of that, Suki was off, and it was apparent to all of her girls.

They had continuously asked if she was okay and asked if she needed to sit down for a while and take a break, but Suki insisted she was fine.

 _“There’s no need to worry about me girls,”_ She had told them earlier, _“I’ve still got enough energy to kick all of your asses.”_

Suki tried to present herself as awake and ready but it was obvious that she was the polar opposite of awake as large eye bags rested under her eyes, though they were slightly covered by her white face paint, how it often took her a few extra seconds to process what someone had told her, and how her makeup was slightly off and messy.

But now, she had finished training her girls and they had all left earlier leaving an exhausted Suki alone in a small burning hot training room.

Suki was just stressed and her brain wouldn’t give her a break. With her having to protect Zuko, train her girls, wake up early in the mornings after barely getting any sleep, move into a new apartment with Sokka, and travel back and forth from Kyoshi island to the Fire Nation palace and occasionally to the Water Tribe, she had a lot on her plate, and it was beginning to tire her out.

Suki rested her painted face on the palm of her hand as the beaming sun hit her face. Suki slowly drifted asleep, her eyes slowly closing before she jumped back up. Suki wiped her eyes and a little bit of white face paint rubbed off on her pale hand. A nap at work wouldn’t hurt, right? She wasn’t teaching or training anyone so she had nothing to worry about.

Suki eventually gave in and fell asleep. She needed a break for a little while. Just a few hours of peace and sleep.

“Oh thank the spirits,” Was all Suki heard as her eyes fluttered open. The auburn-haired girl was quick to notice that the sun had set and the stars were out. Suki groaned as she sat up in her wooden chair, stretching her limbs to find a distressed Sokka standing beside her desk.

Suki furrowed her eyebrows as she peered at Sokka. “Did I do something wrong?” Suki asked groggily. She was still tired from just waking up from what felt like a year-long nap.

Sokka sighed and shook his head, “No, you did nothing wrong.” He told the auburn-haired girl, “It’s just that you didn’t come home around the time you would usually get back so I thought you got kidnapped or something.” Sokka explained to his half-asleep girlfriend.

Suki grimaced. “Sorry,” She hastily apologized, “I didn’t mean to worry you. Life has just been very hectic and stressful recently so I barely have time to catch a break.”

It was now Sokka's turn to frown. He got down on his knees and kneeled beside Suki, “Do you need a break for a couple of days? Just to get yourself back on track?” Sokka suggested as he stared up at the smoky-eyed girl.

Suki shook her head as she rubbed her temples, “No, no, no, it’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t need a break.” The cloudy-eyed girl insisted but Sokka persevered.

“Suki,” Sokka softly whispered while simultaneously taking her hands in his own, “You need to take a break. Zuko will understand. You’ve been under a lot of pressure the past few weeks and you need to relax. I’m sure one of the other girls could fill in as the leader for a couple of days, so can you please take a break?” Sokka asked while caressing Suki’s soft hands with his thumbs.

“Sokka, I don’t-“

“For me?” He asked again, this time staring up into Suki’s eyes whilst doing those stupid puppy dog eyes he knew Suki could never say no to.

Suki sighed in defeat, “Alright, fine,” She conceded as she smiled down at her worried boyfriend. She couldn’t say no when he looked up at her like that. His eyes were full of worry and love. “I’ll take a break,” Suki declared, “Only for a few days though. No longer than a week. My girls need me and I need them too.”

Sokka smiled brightly as he stood up, bringing Suki up with him. The brown-haired boy tightly squeezed his girlfriend's hands. Suki softly smiled with a light chuckle as Sokka beamed.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!” Sokka said as he planted kissed all over Suki’s face.

“Alright, alright!” Suki giggled as Sokka kissed her, “I love you too.” She said once he was finished attacking her with soft kisses.

Sokka smiled once more before leaning in and connecting him and Suki’s lips. Suki placed her hands behind Sokka's head and Sokka moved his hands to Suki’s hips as he and Suki lovingly kissed. The warm kiss relieved all the stress and tension from Suki’s body temporarily.

Sokka and Suki eventually pulled away from the long kiss and beamed at each other before taking the other's hand in their own and making their way out of the training room side by side.

“So, once you start your break, are you just going to sleep all day or spend your off days with me?” Sokka curiously asked.

“Sokka,” Suki said in a scolding tone, “Did you only convince me to take a break so you could spend more time with me?” The auburn-haired girl asked suspiciously.

Sokka avoided making eye contact with Suki, whistling as his eyes darted around the scenery around them.

“You asshole!” Suki teasingly shouted as she hit Sokka's arm with her free hand. Sokka laughed loudly before they both calmed down and were now walking together, hand in hand, completely silent under the mellow and radiant glow of the moonlight.

“I love you,” Suki said as she leaned on Sokka's arm.

“I love you too,” Sokka responded as he moved his free hand to graze Suki’s painted face.


End file.
